Lord Vlodemort
by Dortilolma
Summary: Bram Stoker crossover. HrR. Urgent buisness calls Ron Weasley away to the Transylvania, but unbeknownst to him an old foe has plans other than paperwork. Only Van Potter can save Ron and his fiancee now...


The carriage rocked violently on the old rocky mountain road. It had been a long journey, on various different modes of transport. A young man sat in the carriage his head resting in his hands, and his skin unnaturally pale.

"Ohhhhh" he moaned, gurgling noises rising from his throat. Slowly he raised his head and stared straight ahead. The carriage was empty and slowly getting darker.

"Oi," the red head man grumbled as loudly as he could.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" a distant voice replied over the rumble of the carriage.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley sighed in relief. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black picture book, he opened it and looked longingly at the smiling face before him. It wasn't a particularly spectacular face, but it made his heart ache. The fluffy haired woman filled the frame; she waved at Ron and blew him a kiss.

"Oh Hermione." He said to himself in a sigh.

The carriage jerked to a stop.

Almost dropping the picture Ron fumbled about trying to grasp hold of it, then quickly stuck it in his pocket. The rumbling feeling in his stomach was ever present. He leaned back in his seat and took a few deep breaths. When he felt somewhat normal he stuck his head out the window and glanced around for a moment, then his mouth fell open in awe and horror.

"Bloody Hell." He said slowly and quietly, for before Ron stood the largest and most grotesque building1 he had ever seen.

The carriage door was opened; Ron slowly stepped out surveying the scene around him. It was only then that he noticed a figure standing at the top of a massive staircase leading to a huge black door. Ron began to climb the stairs, feeling very unsettled by the landscape around him. As he got closer to the figure he was able to discern its or his feature. It was a man, sort of, a tall thin man with pitch black hair that was pasted back with way too much hair gel, it shone with grease. His skin was an unearthly white and his cheeks fell into deep hollows. He wore a black suit, with a black shirt and a long black cape with red lining. But what struck Ron were the deep brown eyes that seemed to glow red as he smiled in a menacing way.

"Mr. Veasley," The tall man said extending his hand, "You had a good journey I hope?"

Ron merely nodded though what was going through his mind was how irritating it was not being able to Apparate, use a Portkey or Floo powder, so it had essentially been the longest and most uncomfortable journey of his life (However, still only lasting half a day)

The man glanced at Ron's forehead then smiled to himself, "Good." He said. The large black door was opened and Ron was lead through.

"My man will take your things to a guest room…"

Ron quickly cut in, "Oh no, that won't be necessary, I won't be spending the night. I'll be out of your way as soon as our business is done."

"I'm afraid I must insist," the tall man hissed, "These forests are very dangerous after nightfall, and it would be wise for you to stay out of them."

Ron was about to protest when the man raised his hand, "Let that be the end of it. I insist you stay, for your welfare and your company."

Ron was too tired and too queasy to argue further. He simply nodded and took a seat in the chair the man had pulled out for him. The man took a seat opposite him and waited.

Ron pulled up his briefcase and took out several rolls of parchment.

"Right" he said, organizing everything before him, "Mr…" he began but the man rose his hand and interjected, "Lord."

"Oh." Ron sighed, "Very well then, Lord Vlodemort, these papers need to be signed in my presence, the gold transferred and the aforesaid properties are yours."

Lord Vlodemort took the pieces of parchment from Ron and began to read them over.

Ron sat waiting as the Lord went over each piece five or six times, but didn't say a word.

It was well into the night when Vlodemort picked up a quill and signed the papers.

"Great" Ron said, taking them from him, he separated the papers and absentmindedly said, "These are for me, these are for filing, these are for you, and this," He picked up a small piece of parchment, "is for Gringotts."

Vlodemort took the parchment and rang a bell. An old man entered the room, "Yes M'lord?" he said in a low long tone.

"Send this to Gringotts." Vlodemort said waving the slip of parchment at the man.

"Aye M'lord." The man said, taking the parchment and left the room in a slow drawn out walk.

"Well Mr. Weasley, that's the business completed, would you care for dinner."

Ron closed his briefcase, "I'd best just go to sleep and I'd like to get started early tomorrow." He pulled out his pocket watch and the small picture book fell on the table, falling open.

Vlodemort took the picture and turned it around looking at it closely. Suddenly his eyes widened and he gasped quietly, "Mione!"

Ron hadn't noticed the picture book fall from his pocket but as he raised his eyes he saw it in the Lords hands. He smiled smugly an said, "My fiancée, Hermione."

The Lords eyes shot from the picture to Ron and glowed an intense red.

Ron almost fell back off his seat in surprise at the ferocity of the Lord's expression. He watched in horror as the gaunt man rose to his full height and bared his sharp incisors.

At this Ron pulled back, "You're a Vampire!" He squeaked.

"Don't insult me you insolent fool," Vlodemort snarled, "I'm a Vampyre, not a vampire."

Ron's brow creased as he thought about this, "But…" he said.

"With a Y!" Vlodemort yelled.

Again Ron thought about this, trying to recall his years at Hogwarts and the Defense Against Dark Arts class. Slowly memory poured in. Ron's horror grew as he glanced at the picture book in Vlodemort's hand. "You wouldn't!"

Lord Vlodemort's face morphed into an evil grin.

Hermione shot bolt upright. Frantically she looked around, but it was dark, so she felt around with her hands looking for something, though not sure what. She felt the soft sheets, the warm blankets and a cold spot on the pillow next to hers. For a moment panic filled her, but very quickly her rational mind took over.

"He's fine, he probably just had to stay the night at an inn or something."

She reached over to the bedside table and found her wand, she swished it and an oil lamp next the bed lit up the room. She put her wand back and looked at the clock, it was five thirty. Hermione groaned and lay back into to warm bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with her fists, then ran her fingers through her thick frizzy mousy brown hair. Sighing she threw back the covers and climbed out of bed and pulled apart the curtains. The sky out side was still dark, but light was glimmering over the horizon. Dark clouds were just visible, ready to cover the coming sun.

A cold draught swept past her from behind and she spun around. Ron Apparated before her. He was pale and out of breath, he fell to the floor panting. Hermione flung herself down beside him, pulling him into her arms, concern racked her body.

"Ron, what is it, what happened?"

In between breaths he managed to gasp, "Hermione… run."

She looked at him in confusion, but before another thought could enter her head a tall dark man Apparated behind Ron. She heard her fiancée squeal then clasp her tightly and whispered, "Vampyre… with a Y."

Hermione's eyes widened in terror, she slowly raised her head too look at the horrifying stranger.

"My dear sweet Mione" he said looking down at her, a wicked smile on his face.

Hermione looked at her wand on the bedside table behind the Vampyre. She could summon it, but it was pointless. She looked back up at the creature, she knew what it wanted. She clutched Ron to her tightly and buried her face in his neck, positioning her lips by his ear and whispered, "Van Potter… Harry Van Potter."

Vlodemort grabbed Hermione's arm, yanking her away from Ron and raised his wand.

"Nooooooooo!" She screamed, extending her free arm, knowing it was useless but trying to summon her wand anyway. Vlodemort whacked it away before she could clasp it. She struggled and kicked and fought as hard as she could.

"_Sueify_" He bellowed.

A pink beam shot from his wand and surrounded her.

"Hermione!" Ron screamed pulling out his wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Vlodemort yelled and Ron's wand was torn from his hand.

Ron watched Horrified and helpless as his wonderful Hermione changed. First her wild bushy hair became tame and fell in bouncy curls, and then its mousy colour was morphed to jet black. He felt tears fill his eyes as her human figure was distorted to Baywatch standards… her bust size increased immensely, and the small pert breasts were gone. Ron sobbed.

Ron covered his eyes. It was too awful to witness, he knew if she could Hermione would be screaming in horror.

Suddenly the world went silent. Ron pulled his hands away frpm his eyes; before him the room was empty. Panic was flooding his every nerve. What was he going to do, how was he going to get his Hermione back? All was lost. Dear Merlin, all was lost. He crumpled on to the floor and sobbed.

Van Potter. The words flowed into his mind. Harry Van Potter. A small glimmer of hope survived.

* * *

1 We use the term building loosely


End file.
